Mirai Memoirs
by DragonGirl13
Summary: Mirai Trunks thinks back on his relationship with Vejita. Rating for language.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this fic, and I'm not making any money off of this. So, please don't sue me.  
  
Mirai Memoirs  
  
"Father..." * * *  
  
I had never known my father, and here he was before me. It really amazed at the time. Of course, this wasn't the first time we'd met, I had been in the past once before. But here it was, a whole year alone with him. Training, of course, but maybe, somehow, I had had hoped that we could become.close. Develop the father-son bonds that they show on those cheesy old TV shows. Maybe.I don't know, but I knew, no, I felt, that we could become a real father and son.  
  
I was an idiot then. A hopeless wide-eyed dreaming kid.  
  
As if Vejita, Prince of the proud saiya-jin race could care about anything but himself. I should have realized it earlier. All that.that.that cold hearted bastard could care about was his own life. I didn't fit into it. He had a son in this time. Yeah, too bad he didn't care about this me in this time and place. I remember feeling sorry for, well, this me. Baby Trunks. Better to have no father than an insufferable asshole.  
  
Still, I had gone into that Room of Spirit and Time expecting so much, and I had come away with so little.  
  
* * *  
  
"Go away, brat. I want to train alone."  
  
* * *  
  
He wanted me to leave him alone. He wanted me to go away. Why did he do it? Why? Didn't he want me?  
  
Didn't he.I don't know, I had expected him to care a little.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's the matter, brat? Did I upset you? Why are you just standing there? I told you to go away."  
  
* * *  
  
What could I have done? I left him alone. As alone as we could get, in this confined area. I used the time to do what I was supposed to be doing, becoming powerful to save this time. But, I still had had foolish times when I had tried to get my father to train WITH me. But worse, far worse, was the time I had tried to talk with him.  
  
I should have known better. How stupid was I back then, you ask? Well, the conversation opener went like this.  
  
* * *  
  
"Father, don't you want me? Don't you love me?"  
  
* * *  
  
I knew it was foolish to ask. I never should have- but no. I just.I wanted to know. I had to know. Had he ever cared about me? Thought about me, since he had learned my true identity? Had he ever.loved mother?  
  
Did he love me, this me and the past me?  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop whining, brat." * * *  
  
All I had been able to do was stare. I just stood there, glued to the spot, unbelieving. He didn't answer. No, he COULDN'T answer. That told me everything I had needed to know.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop staring, brat. You are so damn pathetic. You're making me sick. Go back to your own training. We don't have time for such stupid sentimental things."  
  
* * *  
  
I...was devastated. Yet, I finally got it. All along, he had never cared. He never cared about mother and he never cared about me. Ever. He was just the cold hearted bastard I had thought he was. And yet.yet.I still longed for him to love me. To tell me the he had loved mother, he and was proud of how I had grown up. I guess I really am a fool to have ever thought he'd say that, much less feel anything remotely like it. But still, I couldn't give up my dream of it. Why?  
  
And then, then came the day I surpassed him. In my confinement in this place with him, still training alone, I had reached a level higher than anything he could: Ultimate Super Saiya-jin. Yet, how would he react to his own son being stronger than him, with his goddamned pride?  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll never tell him. I've made my choice. If he doesn't know, maybe his pride won't provide another obstacle to us becoming father and son I want to be."  
  
* * *  
  
And maybe, that was a mistake. After we left the room and went to face Cell once more, I still didn't tell anyone or show anyone. Until.until it was too late. He was nearly dead. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke my promise to myself.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO! FATHER!"  
  
* * *  
  
Even then, I wasn't at my best. I let my pure rage blind me. Even later, when I was sure Cell was dead, I let the glory of winning blind me, and died. Father was right; I'm pathetic and weak.  
  
* * * "Trunks.TRUNKS!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Later , once I lived once more, they told me. Father had.but why had he.he leapt blindly to kill Cell over my demise. I couldn't believe it. He had been THAT upset over me? He lost.he lost.all reason? Maybe, just maybe, he DID have a heart. Maybe he really cared about mother and I. Maybe he wasn't just the uncaring, selfish man I had thought him to be.maybe.  
  
Then, the day I left. My father spoke to me. He looked right at me, and there was more in his eyes than iciness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Goodbye." 


End file.
